


Catburgler

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [26]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steak goes missing from Ryan and Hammond's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catburgler

“Bobby?” Andrew called staring at the counter where he had left the steaks that he was going to barbeque for that night's dinner. “Did you take a steak?” He had only left the kitchen for a minute but now there was only one steak on the counter.

“Why would I take a chunk of uncooked meat?” Bobby called back.

Andrew frowned as he noticed the screen in the kitchen window was torn and there were a few tell-tale drops of blood across the sill. He pushed open the screen door and walked out onto the back porch. There was a low growl from the side of the porch and he looked down to see a small calico cat standing protectively over the missing steak.

“Hey there,” Andrew said softly, walking down the steps and slowly approaching the cat which looked at him suspiciously but didn’t move. He stopped a foot away from the cat and crouched down, holding out his hand for her to smell. He held his breath as she looked at him, creeping forward to sniff at his fingers.

“How’d you end up out here?” he asked as he tentatively stroked her mottled fur, causing her to break into a deep, throaty purr. She had obviously been someone’s pet but she was woefully thin, suggesting she must have been on her own for a while. Stealing the steak must have been an act of desperation.

“What are you doing out here Andy?” Bobby asked coming out onto the deck.

“I found the steak,” Andrew said, picking up the cat and the steak. “Come on sweetie, let’s see if we can get you something better.”

“What are you doing?” Bobby asked as Andrew started up the steps. “You don’t know what that animal might have!”

“I’ll take her to the vet to get checked out but we can’t just leave her out here. She’s obviously not suited for a life on the streets, she’ll die if no one helps her.” Andrew knew he wasn’t terribly fond of cats but Bobby was at heart a sentimentalist. Andrew was counting on that to win him over.

“Okay,” Bobby agreed with a sigh. “But keep her in the bathroom until we find out if she’s healthy and litter trained.”

“You’re the best,” Andrew said grinning.

“Yeah, yeah.” Bobby rolled his eyes. “She is kind of pretty,” he admitted once they were inside, in the kitchen despite his earlier comment about her staying in the bathroom.

“What do you think we should call her?” Andrew asked pulling a fillet of salmon out of the fridge and flaking some of it into a bowl for her. He set the bowl on the floor and she began to devour the tuna.

“Well she did steal from us, why don’t we call her Catburglar?” Bobby smirked and Andrew groaned.


End file.
